1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical treatment device, in particular for surgical purposes, having a supply line in the form of a flexible tube; and also relates to a method for cleaning the flexible tube.
In many instances, during the treatment of the human or animal body with a medical treatment instrument it becomes necessary to add a gaseous or, in particular, a fluid treatment agent, which can be air, water or a mixture thereof, such as in the form of a spray. Thus, especially in various instances of surgical and microsurgical treatment, it is necessary to provide a cooling fluid; in which case it is usual to employ a salt or saline solution, such as NaCl.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The treatment agent is conveyed to the treatment instrument through a flexible line, in particular such as a hose or flexible tube. It has already been proposed to arrange the flexible line either on or within the supply line.
In particular, when a mineral solution; for example; such as a salt solution, is used as a treatment or cooling fluid, there is then encountered the danger of possible crystallization and deposits taking place in the flexible line, which can reduce the cross-sectional flow area or even block the latter, and as a result, can impair the treatment or cooling effectiveness of the instrument. This danger becomes the greater the smaller there becomes the cross-sectional flow area of the supply line.
Heretofore, it has also already been proposed to guide the flexible hose or tube line at the end region of the supply line which is distant from the treatment instrument substantially radially out of this end region and accordingly, by by-passing a plug-in connection for the supply line, to be able to connect the flexible line to, respectively, the applicable source or pump for the treatment agent.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a treatment device and a method of the type specified herein, through which any impairment in the supply of fluid to the treatment position is reduced or even completely eliminated.